deadburgfandomcom-20200214-history
Deadburg Wiki
'Deadburg Xbox 360/Steam' This is about the zombie-survival videogame called Deadburg and this wiki will teach you what is there to use to survive and what stuff and mechanics there are to know. This Wiki will be updated as soon as i can. This is in V1.0.2 by Reanimated Games LLC. The Main Menu / Controls When you start up the game you will reach the main menu where you can fix you game settings like the field of vie and the master volume so you wouldn't hear any sound at all. The first this to know is the single player mode. Once you go on single player you will have these choices you can Delete your city, go back (of course), and create new. Controls: Xbox 360: * Jump: A * Action: X * Open Pack: Y * Shoot/swing/use: RT (right trigger) * Secondary: LT (left trigger) * Auxiliary/Reload: B * Look Stick: Right Control Stick * Move Stick: Left Control Stick * Next Belt Item: Right D-Pad or RB (Right Bumper) * Prev. Belt Item: Left D-Pad or LB (Left Bumper) * If you press X when you one the screen it will restore defaults Creating a World/City Once you're on the single player or multiplayer section of the game and press create new it will show you all of these stuff: * Start Game: lets you create the world with the options you chose. * Name: lets you name you city ( it does not effect you're world/city). * Seed: you can put anything in and it effect the world on what its going to look like and where are the different buildings are going to be placed. * Game Type: There are two game types: * Survival: Survival mode drops you into the middle of Deadburg with a few essential items. The only goal is to explore and survive. Death penalties are light so one mistake does not end your game. Its recommend to start there so you can get your bearings. * Last Life: Last Life mode is the hardcore Survival experience. Any death by any player in the game will be the end for everyone. Play cooperatively as a team or play competitively to see who dies first. Once you're dead that's it, your city is lost to you forever. You'll just have to start a new one. * Difficulty: The difficulty affects the zombies speed, health, damage, and aggro range. There are 4 types of Difficulty: * Easy: recommend to new players * Normal * Hard * Insane: play this mode at you own will because it will be a tough ride. * Terrain: The terrain affects what the world be like to look at. There are two different types of Terrains: * Normal Terrain: this will leave the city untouched by the apocalypse. This will result in FASTER loading times. * Apocalypse: In this mode, there will be big holes in the city and some buildings could be completely destroyed. This makes it harder to scavenge items. Causes LONGER loading times. * Dark: In this mode, all streetlights and interior lighting will vanish. The only way to produce light is to use your flashlight by pressing the 'F' button. This makes the nights even more difficult then they already are. Multiplayer In Multiplayer you can host a game where you can play on one of your worlds or create a new one to play with. You can also Join someone's game and there will be a list of players in their worlds, it will tell you the host, type of game, difficulty, player in the game, and their ping. The max amount of players is 4 on Xbox, and the max is 6 on PC. You can filter your difficulty and game while you are finding a game to narrow it down to the game and difficulty you like to play on. You can play local games too. Crafting Recipes Here's a link to all crafting recipes: Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. SoucesCategory:Browse http://deadburg.wikia.com/wiki/Deadburg%20Wiki?wiki-welcome=1 http://topicnow.info/topic/deadburg-xbox-360-indie-game-dayz-meets-minecraft/ http://deadburg.com/?page_id=18